sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Кладистика
thumb|400px|Пример кладограммы, которая показывает взаимоотношения между различными группами [[насекомые|насекомых ]] Клади́стика (от (kládos) — ветвь) — направление филогенетической систематики. Характерные особенности кладистической практики состоят в использовании так называемого кладистического анализа (строгой схемы аргументации при реконструкции родственных отношений между таксонами), строгом понимании монофилии и требовании взаимно-однозначного соответствия между реконструированной филогенией и иерархической классификацией. Кладистический анализ — основа большинства принятых в настоящее время биологических классификаций, построенных с учётом родственных отношений между живыми организмами. Кладистика относится к числу трёх ведущих таксономических школ, доминирующих в современной биологической систематике; ей противостоят фенетика, основанная на количественной оценке так называемого общего сходства ( ), и эволюционная таксономия, которая, подобно кладистике, при построении системы опирается на эволюционную близость (т. е. общность происхождения), однако не требует строгого соответствия системы и филогении (в частности, это выражается в признании права на существование в системе парафилетических групп) . Кладистика основана на идеях немецкого энтомолога и систематика Вилли Хеннига (1913—1976), изложенных в его работах 1950—1960-х гг., однако название кладистика было впервые использовано только в середине 1960-х годов критиками этого направления филогенетической систематики, а современные формализованные процедуры были разработаны только в 1970-е гг. его последователями в США. Уже к концу XX века кладистика распалась на несколько школ, которых фактически объединяет лишь использование нескольких знаковых символов. К их числу относятся эволюционная кладистика ( ), экономная кладистика ( ) и структурная кладистика (или паттерн-кладистика) . https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0 См. также * Биологическая систематика * Клада * Эволюционная таксономия * Таксон * Монофилия * Парафилия * Полифилия Источники * Ashlock, Peter D. (1974). «The uses of cladistics». Annual Review of Ecology and Systematics 5: 81-99. ISSN 0066-4162. * Cuénot, Lucien (1940). «Remarques sur un essai d’arbre généalogique du règne animal». Comptes Rendus de l’Académie des Sciences de Paris 210: 23-27. Available free online at http://gallica.bnf.fr (No direct URL). This is the paper credited by *Hennig (1979) for the first use of the term 'clade'. * de Queiroz, Kevin (1992). «Phylogenetic taxonomy». Annual Review of Ecology and Systematics 23: 449—480. ISSN 0066-4162. * Dupuis, Claude (1984). «Willi Hennig’s impact on taxonomic thought». Annual Review of Ecology and Systematics 15: 1-24. ISSN 0066-4162. * Felsenstein, Joseph (2004). Inferring phylogenies. Sunderland, MA: Sinauer Associates. ISBN 0-87893-177-5. * Hamdi, Hamdi; Hitomi Nishio, Rita Zielinski and Achilles Dugaiczyk (1999). «Origin and phylogenetic distribution of Alu DNA repeats: irreversible events in the evolution of primates». Journal of Molecular Biology 289: 861—871. PMID 10369767. * Hennig, Willi (1950). Grundzüge einer Theorie der Phylogenetischen Systematik. Berlin: Deutscher Zentralverlag. * Hennig, Willi (1982). Phylogenetische Systematik (ed. Wolfgang Hennig). Berlin: Blackwell Wissenschaft. ISBN 3-8263-2841-8. * Hennig, Willi (1975). «'Cladistic analysis or cladistic classification': a reply to Ernst Mayr». Systematic Zoology 24: 244—256. The paper he was responding to is reprinted in Mayr (1976). * Hennig, Willi (1966). Phylogenetic systematics (tr. D. Dwight Davis and Rainer Zangerl). Urbana, IL: Univ. of Illinois Press (reprinted 1979 and 1999). ISBN 0-252-06814-9. Translated from manuscript and so never published in German. * Hull, David L. (1979). «The limits of cladism». Systematic Zoology 28: 416—440. * Kitching, Ian J.; Peter L. Forey, Christopher J. Humphries and David M. Williams (1998). Cladistics: Theory and practice of parsimony analysis, 2nd ed., Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-850138-2. * Luria, Salvador; Stephen Jay Gould and Sam Singer (1981). A view of life. Menlo Park, CA: Benjamin/Cummings. ISBN 0-8053-6648-2. * Mayr, Ernst (1982). The growth of biological thought: diversity, evolution and inheritance. Cambridge, MA: Harvard Univ. Press. ISBN 0-674-36446-5. * Mayr, Ernst (1976). Evolution and the diversity of life (Selected essays). Cambridge, MA: Harvard Univ. Press. ISBN 0-674-27105-X. Reissued 1997 in paperback. Includes a reprint of Mayr’s 1974 anti-cladistics paper at pp. 433–476, «Cladistic analysis or cladistic classification.» This is the paper to which Hennig (1975) is a response. * Patterson, Colin (1982). «Morphological characters and homology». Joysey, Kenneth A; A. E. Friday (editors) Problems in *Phylogenetic Reconstruction, London: Academic Press. * Rosen, Donn; Gareth Nelson and Colin Patterson (1979), Foreword provided for Hennig (1979) * Shedlock, Andrew M; Norihiro Okada (2000). «SINE insertions: Powerful tools for molecular systematics». Bioessays 22: 148—160. ISSN 0039-7989. PMID 10655034. * Sokal, Robert R. (1975). «Mayr on cladism — and his critics». Systematic Zoology 24: 257—262. * Swofford, David L.; G. J. Olsen, P. J. Waddell and David M. Hillis (1996). «Phylogenetic inference», in Hillis, David M; C. *Moritz and B. K. Mable (editors): Molecular Systematics, 2. ed., Sunderland, MA: Sinauer Associates. ISBN 0-87893-282-8. * Wiley, Edward O. (1981). Phylogenetics: The Theory and Practice of Phylogenetic Systematics. New York: Wiley Interscience. ISBN 0-471-05975-7. Примечания Литература * * * * * * Ссылки * The Willi Hennig Society * Journey into Phylogenetic Systematics * Tree of Life Web Project * extensive bibliography for parsimony in Biology and the Philosophy of Biology * Example of cladistics used in textual criticism * The Compleat Cladist (pdf) * Phylogenetics Primer from Talk.Origins Категория:Биологическая систематика Категория: Биологическая систематика